


Just sweet

by Altcravity



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Gym, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altcravity/pseuds/Altcravity
Summary: Allen wanted to work out so he invited his friends, but regret is afterwards
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin, Seriwoo, seriwoollen
Kudos: 30





	Just sweet

Three boys in comfortable gym attire, entered the room. Few people who are busy in working out glance at their entrance.

It was Allen’s idea to go to the gym while they’re still on rest. He invited Serim and Woobin to go with him since Wonjin and Jungmo already had plans on eating donkatsu at the nearest restaurant.

Allen proceed to do his stretching on the far side of the gym and let his friends do their own

Woobin also started to warm up infront of the large mirror at the back part, behind him is Serim who’s just sitting on a bench and watching him

“Why aren’t you starting?” Woobin asked, watching the reflection of Serim

“I’m watching you” he smiled

“Stop it, you’re distracting me”

“Really?” Serim stood and walk towards him, still doing his stretches

“What are you doing?” Woobin asked when a pair of arms snaked on his waist

“You smell good” Serim whispered and kiss the back of his ears “Work out well, handsome” he said before turning his back, leaving flustered Woobin on his place

Minutes passed when Woobin sat down on the bench, soaking in sweat after finishing his set of work outs. While drinking his energy drink, he saw Serim nearing him with a mat in his arm

“Ruby-ah” he called

“Hmm?” Woobin responded

“Help me” Serim pouted and spread the mat on the floor “I’ll do my sit ups”

“Why don’t you do that there?” the younger pointed the sit up bench near them but Serim just shake his head

“I want it here” he pointed the mat and immediately sat on it “Hold my knees” he ordered the younger who just sighed and follow

“Hyung, I want to rest” Woobin complained, but already crouching and holding the elder’s knees

“Let’s rest together later!” Serim winked and start doing his sit ups “One…Two...Three...Woobin, hold it firmly!” the younger leaned forward to put his weight on Serim’s knees, pressing it

“Like this?” he asked and Serim just nod, laying down to start again

But little did Woobin know, Serim already have something in his mind

“One” kiss. “Two” kiss “Three...” Serim deepened the kiss and bite the younger’s lower lip

“Yah! What’s that!?” Woobin screamed in shock making Serim pull him and roll, Woobin is now underneath him with his hand on the younger’s mouth

“Shh! Why do you have to be so loud?” Serim asked removing his hand and putting it beside the younger’s head

“What are you doing? Get off me” the younger whispered loudly and try to push Serim away but the older resisted “Yah!”

“I’ll work out like this. Do not move!” Serim warned which Woobin obeyed, he’s not just showing it but he obviously like it.

Serim started to push up with Woobin under him, every drop, he’s giving him a peck that the younger willingly receiving it

“forty” Serim last counted while panting,

“Get a room” a voice made the both alert and withdraw from their position “I thought you’re working out!” Allen said while wiping his sweat

“I’m going to the treadmill, bye” Woobin who’s flustered again immediately stand from his place and had his step to the other way when Serim who’s now sitting on the floor caught his wrist

“I thought we’re going to rest?” he pouted

“I’m done resting” he said and shake his hand to remove Serim’s, who just looked at Allen and laughed because of how red Woobin’s face from embarrassment

“You freak!” Serim throw the nearest water bottle to Allen, glaring

“You flirt! Of all places, really why here?” Allen teased before throwing the bottle back to Serim “Stop glaring at me, look at your boyfriend” he said gesturing the mirror with his lips. Serim look behind him and saw Woobin’s reflection on the mirror with someone talking to him in the treadmill

“What the hell” in a flash, Serim is now beside Woobin, facing the man on the other side, raising his eyebrows

“Is there something wrong?” Serim asked Woobin who’s still running in the treadmill, the younger shook his head “Do you know him?” Woobin again shook his head “Then why are you here?” Serim now asked the guy infront of him

“Chill! I’m just asking if I can get his number” the other replied

“The answer is no, you can’t. I’m his boyfriend, back off” Serim sternly said, making the other guy walk away

“What’s wrong with you?” Serim asked Woobin who’s now smiling, stopping himself to laugh “Why are you entertaining him?” he frowned and crossed him arms, Woobin can’t stop himself anymore and laugh with the sight of his well-built jealous boyfriend

“I’m not entertaining him” he explained “He just came seconds before you, I had no chance to tell him that I have a boyfriend because you already came and talk” Woobin walks down the treadmill and pull Serim to the bench, still frowning and lips are now pouting “Why is the lips that kissed me a while ago pouting?” Woobin teased before planting a soft kiss on it

“What’s that?” Serim asked, trying to his smile by deepening his frown

“I don’t know, a make-up kiss?” Woobin shrugged

“That’s not a make-up kiss! This is the make-up kiss” Serim pulled him again to another deep kiss

“You stupid! That’s a made-out kiss!” Woobin laughed and let himself fall on Serim’s body, hugging him tight 

On the other side, the people around them is staring at the couple and Allen who’s watching them through the mirror feels regretting that he invited the two to join him.


End file.
